nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Future's Fortune
Future's Fortune is a storyline created through the collaborative efforts of DeadRaiser and Animal Crossing Leader. It contains a total of 24 maps, seperated through three series of stories. It occurs simultaneously with the events of the World at War, Black Ops, and Black Ops II Zombies maps. Series One Go back to where it all began. A new group of characters must now fight an unstoppable force while trying to discover what started it all. Coming back from one devastating war, this new group of survivors must band together and enter a new conflict. Private Joseph Henderson was a member of the US 1st Armored Division as the gunner of a Sherman and took part on the D-Day Landing. Corporal Richard Fleming was a British SAS operative who supported Free French forces through out the war. Doctor Arnold Donetz was a former member of Group 935 and a defector to the Allies near the end of the war to escape death. Marquis Clemencau was a Vichy French soldier who fought against American forces in North Africa. Series One, also known as Entity, is chronological to the World at War ''Zombies maps and are seen through the eyes of brand new characters in the Zombies story. This series contains a total of ''8 maps and was created mainly by DeadRaiser. The 8 maps are set chronologically to one another and goes more in depth with World at War's storyline. These maps are set up in the classic survival-style maps and take inspiration from World at War's gloomy atmosphere. Series Two In the midst of the zombie apocalypse, a group of four must struggle against the undead hoard while following the orders of a strange voice from nowhere. Dragged into something much bigger than they know, the survivors strive to save the planet. A Japanese scientist, Yuudai Endo, on a business trip to Silicon Valley, California, gets reading of major paranormal activity after a rare meteor shower. An American farmer, Zea Mays, has a large meteor land in his corn field and finds traces of zombies. A Russian paranormal investigator, Bridgette Burkhard, goes undercover as a news reporter in California and is dragged into the battle of the undead. A famous baseball player, Clark Garrison, living in California gets a wake up call by a bunch of zombies. Like with the , this group of survivors features several conflicts and friendships within the group: Yuudai and Zea have a strong conflict, due to their conflicting intelligence levels; Bridgette and Yuudai have a strong friendship; Clark and Zea have a strong friendship; and Clark and Bridgette have a strong conflict with each other. This separates the group into two sides: Clark and Zea & Bridgette and Yuudai. Series Two, also called Recursion, is chronological to the Black Ops Zombies maps and are, once again, seen through a new set of characters. This series contains 10 maps and was created mainly by ACL. The 10 maps are separated into two different sets. The first set, "Test of Courage", acts as a second TranZit, travelling between the five maps as well as secret sub-locations found only in the TranZit game mode. Each of those maps can also be played on in Survival mode. The second group are played exclusively in Survival mode (with the exception of one), and have the survivors travelling around the world, carrying out orders given to them by a mysterious voice. Series Three Trying to put an end to the zombie onslaught, the eight survivors must fight together and finally figure out the truth behind the zombies. This series contains 6'' maps and was created collaboratively by DeadRaiser and ACL. ''Series Three, also called Termination, is chronological to the Black Ops II Zombies maps. The first three maps are created by ACL, while the final three maps are created by DeadRaiser. It is set a few years after the events of Series Two, and an even longer span of years after Series One. Trivia *This was DeadRaiser's first collab with ACL and vice-versa. **This is ACL's first collab on the wiki. **This is ACL's first storyline on the wiki. *Originally, this storyline was to feature three sets of six maps each. This means there would have been a total of 18 maps. **This was changed after the idea for Test of Courage was released, and then each set was given a unique amount of maps. *Although series two features 10 maps, it can be argued that it features 13 (with the Campsite, Power Station and Test of Courage sub-maps included) or 6 maps (with all of Test of Courage counted as one map). Category:Storylines Category:Non-Canon Category:Non-Canon Storylines Category:DeadRaiser Category:DeadRaiser's Storylines Category:ACL's Maps Category:Animal Crossing Leader Category:ACL's Storylines